Syndrôme De Niro
by FireRox
Summary: A tous ceux qui ont déjà vu 'Stardust'. La scène du train entre Harry et Draco si celui-ci était atteint du syndrome du Capitaine Shakespeare. OS écrit sans grand sérieux mais avec beaucoup de plaisir. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Syndrome De Niro**

_**Résumé :** A tous ceux qui ont déjà vu 'Stardust'. La scène du train entre Harry et Draco du Tome 6 si celui-ci était atteint du syndrome du Capitaine Shakespeare._

_**Rating :** K+, voir K tout simplement_

_**Disclaimer :** 'Harry Potter' ne m'appartient pas, je laisse à Mme Rowling le soin d'intenter des procès aux gens qui veulent publier des encyclopédies de son monde. (Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?)_

_Comprenez bien que ceci est une PARODIE. Je ne suis absolument pas homophobe ni extrémiste._

_Bonne lecture !_

_- o -_

Harry était coincé depuis des heures dans le filet à bagages du wagon qui contenait la joyeuse troupe de mercenaires dirigée par Malfoy. Le temps lui semblait s'écouler plus lentement qu'à l'ordinaire, et son ventre était du même avis. Pourvu que ses protestations ne le fassent pas repérer. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand enfin le train commença à ralentir.

- Je vous rejoins dehors, allez-y, déclara Malfoy à ses larbins.

- Mais Drago … commença Pansy Parkinson en minaudant.

- J'ai dit, DEHORS ! Hurla-t-il, baguette à la main.

La pauvre sortit en courant, s'efforçant de ne pas gâcher son maquillage surfait par des larmes de crocodile. Difficile d'avoir pitié dans ce cas, se disait Harry.

- Bon, et maintenant … murmura Malfoy une fois l'endroit désert. Pétrificus Totalus ! Prononça-t-il nonchalamment, la baguette pointée vers Harry.

Sur le coup de la surprise, celui-ci tomba du filet au sol en un bruit sourd.

« Aïe ... »

Malfoy le débarrassa de sa cape d'invisibilité sans attendre. La position qu'occupait Harry au sol était suffisamment humiliante pour ne pas avoir à continuer la torture.

- Harry, Harry, Harry … Tu pensais donc avoir été invisible tout le trajet ? Erreur, mon cher ami ! Tu avais été repéré dès le départ ! Tu m'as pris pour un idiot ?

« Et merde ... »

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, tranquilles, laisse moi te dire une chose, Harry.

« L'heure de ma mort ? Bon sang, saleté de sort ! Si seulement je pouvais articuler quelque chose … Merlin, il va me tuer ici même ! »

Harry essayait désespérément de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil, mais peine perdue, le sort était trop puissant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici seul ? Merlin ... »

Il voulait fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir à apercevoir le sort mortel que le blond s'apprêtait à lui lancer, mais ça lui était impossible.

« Affronte la mort en face, comme tes parents, Harry ! »

Il se résigna à l'inéluctable, et attendit la sentence.

- Ta coupe de cheveux est tout simplement affreuse !

« Pardon ? »

- Non, mais sérieusement, Harry, a-t-on déjà vu quelqu'un qui se coiffe aussi mal que toi ? Cette coupe au bol est dépassée depuis des années ! Et ces lunettes rondes ! Change de style, chéri, ou tu ne seras jamais respecté !

« Je suis au paradis, ou je suis devenu fou ? »

Et le blond continuait à parler chiffons.

- Et puis, Harry, tes robes de sorciers sont fichtrement démodées ! La nouvelle collection est beaucoup plus tendance ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'emmènerai faire un tour dans les plus grandes boutiques de mode du Chemin de Traverse, je suis sûr que tu serais ma-gni-fi-que une fois que mes amis stylistes t'auront relooké ! La collection été était une pure merveille ! Tu verrais les tissus dans lesquels j'ai dessiné mes modèles, les couleurs sont su-per-bes !

« Ou alors je rêve. Oui, c'est ça, je suis en train de rêver, je me suis endormi dans ce filet à bagages et je rêve. »

- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête étonnée, enfin ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais un grand méchant tout vilain qui fait peur aux enfants ? Mais voyons, Harry ! C'est une façade tout ça ! J'ai la réputation de mon père à perpétuer, voilà tout !

« Délire ante-mortem. Au secours. Malfoy est gay. Et je suis pétrifié devant lui. Mayday, mayday. Alerte rouge. »

- Mon pauvre papounet, soupira-t-il. Tristement célèbre pour ses frasques aux côtés du encore plus tristement célèbre Seigneur Noir de la Muerte, fit-il d'un ton théâtral. On dirait un mauvais film Moldu, quelle histoire terrifiante !

« Drago Malfoy regarde des films Moldus. Pincez-moi, je rêve ! »

- Bref, pour l'honneur de la famille, je me dois de perpétuer cette tradition. Moi qui préfèrerai ouvrir ma chocolaterie-pâtisserie ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais un don pour les gâteaux ? J'adore la tarte aux fraises, un délice ! Parfois, le dimanche, au Manoir, dans ma cuisine, je me prépare un petit dessert, et …

« Je vais vomir … »

- Enfin bref, on ne va pas refaire le monde ! Je voulais dire quoi, déjà ? Ah oui ! C'est pas bien d'espionner les gens, Harry chéri ! Dit-il d'un ton sentencieux, avec un geste équivoque de la main qui fit frémir le malheureux destinataire du message. Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'avais aperçu, j'aurais été obligé de te punir très très méchamment ! Tu imagines ?

« Heu … Je ne sais pas s'il y a pire que de penser qu'on a un délire hallucinatoire profond concernant son pire ennemi, mais je peux toujours essayer. »

- Disons que je vais te punir autrement.

« Nooooooooon !! Pas ça ! Au secours !! »

- Alors, je réfléchis … Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Attention, ne bouge pas … dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'infortuné cobaye qui blêmit.

« Maman ... »

- Et voilà ! Lança triomphalement le blond. Un peu surfait, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien ! Oh et puis, j'oubliais …

Harry sentit son nez craquer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il ne savait pas si la cause en était la douleur physique ou morale, qui consistait à ne pas connaître le sort que Malfoy avait jeté sur ses habits.

- Ton nez était beaucoup trop écrasé, la chirurgie, ça existe, tu sais ? Maintenant tu es tellement mignon que j'ai bien envie de t'embrasser !

Ce qu'il fait sur le champ.

« ... »

Sur ce, je vais devoir y aller, tu comprends, ma présence est très attendue au banquet. Pour la surprise, je vais te remettre ta cape, dit-il en pouffant de rire. Tu verras, Harry chéri, c'est le dernier cri à Londres !

Il allait sortir de la cabine quand il s'arrêta et se tourna, soucieux, vers le sorcier invisible.

- Au fait, chéri, si tu pouvais éviter de raconter ça à tes amis, ça m'épargnerait de devoir t'effacer la mémoire. Tu comprends, une réputation, c'est facile à briser !

« ... »

- Merci de ta compréhension, Harry chéri ! J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de parler ensemble plus souvent !

« Tire toi, Malfoy, avant que je meure de honte ... »

- Salut salut ! Lança-t-il joyeusement avant de quitter définitivement la place.

Harry attendit ce qui lui parut des heures ou même des jours, avant que Tonks ne bute sur sa pauvre personne.

- Ah Harry ! Enfin !

« Non, laissez moi mourir ... »

D'un geste vif, elle enleva la cape, et son bras s'immobilisa aussitôt dans le vide.

- Ah c'est … Coloré, Harry, très coloré. Je ne savais pas que tu avais changé ta garde-robe pendant l'été, bredouilla-t-elle devant le spectacle.

Elle agita sa baguette, et ce qui restait de Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier, put enfin se mouvoir librement. Mais ne prononça pas un mot.

- Ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux est … Oh, et tu t'es fait refaire le nez également ? J'ai toujours dit que tu devrais le faire un jour, c'est parfait !

Tentative désespérée de lancer une conversation.

- Je suppose que tu veux aller manger ?

Harry leva sur elle un regard suppliant.

- Et te changer ? Devina-t-elle en essayant de cacher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

Léger acquiescement du garçon.

- Allez, je te reconduis à Poudlard.

Harry la suivit en traînant les pieds. Ses valises avaient été depuis longtemps amenées au château, aucune robe de sorcier n'était plus disponible. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au château.

- Bon, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller plus loin, je te laisse avec ton nouveau guide.

Nouveau guide ?

- Ah, le célèbre Potter ! Encore une fois, vous saisissez l'occasion d'être la star et de …

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de Rogue quand il aperçut Harry.

- Ah, fut tout ce qu'il réussit à prononcer.

Tonks eut un léger signe d'encouragement, fait rare entre ces deux ennemis, puis tourna les talons, les épaules agitées d'un tressaillement irrégulier qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fou rire qui l'habitait.

- Vous avez parlé avec Drago ? Demanda Rogue au bout d'un long moment de réflexion.

Le regard noir que lui lança Harry suffit à lui répondre.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il sèchement en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Espérant échapper à un visiteur perdu, Harry lui emboîta le pas. La situation ne pouvait pas être plus désespérée, de toute façon. Arrivé devant une vieille porte en chêne, il fut soudain aveuglé par une violente lumière.

Quand il put enfin voir à nouveau, ce fut pour tomber de Charybde en Scylla.

L'équation prit place dans son esprit à la vitesse d'Hermione Granger.

Rogue plus appareil photo égale fin du monde.

- La prochaine fois que vous voudrez faire le malin, souvenez-vous de cette soirée, dit Rogue calmement, en rendant nonchalamment ses vêtements originels à l'Elu qui paraissait pétrifié à nouveau. Et maintenant, au banquet ! Harry chéri … ajouta-t-il à son oreille sournoisement.

_- o -_

_Pas de la grande littérature, mais juste une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit pendant que je relisais le Tome 6. Désolée pour le sex appeal de Drago Malfoy !  
_


	2. Remerciements

**Mot de l'auteure :**

* * *

Coucou,

Je voulais** remercier** les nombreux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review ou ajouté dans leurs favoris. J'ai été agréablement surprise de vos réactions favorables à ce petit OS sans prétention aucune, aussi je me devais de vous redire un immense **MERCI** :)

En espérant repenser à une histoire qui vous fera rire à nouveau,

Toute à vous,

_FireRox_


End file.
